Digimon Adventure: Digital Love
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl ends up in the Digital World along with Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Izzy, Mimi and Joe. There they meet their digi partner's, they well be fighting to save their lives to find a way home but what well happen? Tai/Kira(OC) and Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Howdy! i was going to work on a Koji/OC and Koichi/OC but decided I wanted to make a Tai/OC of the first Digimon Adventure, I hope you like my OC and I hope I did okay I was watching the Digimon Adventure at the same time and I was trying to make it like Kira actually belongs but at the same time she doesn't want (you'll find out why she prefers to be alone) I_

 _Sora: Are you going to tell them you do not own Digimon Adventure Spring?_

 _Me: Oh! Thanks for reminding me Sora~ I do not own Digimon Adventure! I just own my OC Kira! Her Digimon partner was my sisters idea(RaisingHeartExelion) Specially when she get's her crest you'll understand why~ At first it was going to be Impmon but Budmon was a good choice I have an idea for Impmon in another story~ (maybe in the series with Takato~)_

 _TK: Can I say it Spring?_

 _Me: *giggles* go right ahead cutie pie~_

 _TK: Right! Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review if you want Spring to keep updating and maybe give her some advice but nothing mean!_

 _Me: Wonderful job TK._

...

 **Digimon Adventure: Digital Love**

Chapter One: Summer Camp- Wait, where are we?!

...

I was in Summer Camp no thanks to my aunt and uncle, they think I'm anti-social always keep quiet and stay away from people but the truth is I just want to be left alone. So, here I am in my tent I'm sharing with two girl, oh here's one now.

I look above my book to see Sora; she has a big hard hat, at least it was my favorite color, she smiled slightly walking over to her bed which was right next to mine.

"Hi Kira, why don't you come outside? It's such a nice day."

I sighed close my book putting it in my bag next to my futon bed "Listen; I'm glad you want me to hang out with the others, but I do not do good with too many people specially when I know they do not like me."

It was the truth, the other kids do not like me so they stay far away from me but not Sora. TK the only youngest kid at the Summer Camp wanted to hang out with me but his stupid big brother Matt stop him saying he should stay away from me also saying I was bad influence.

She sighed "I'm sorry there acting all jerks, but this time I'm going to change that! They should know the real you like I do."

I couldn't help but smile at Sora, she was the only one I knew before I came to this Summer Camp she was my only best friend that understood me she was the only one that see's my true self but I hide my real self behind a fake mask around others.

"...Very well, I just hope Matt doesn't ruin my happy mood today." I told her getting up but not before grabbing my bag, putting it on my back, it was like a back-bag but those string ones with a small bag. I had my book in it, my cell, my water bottle and some little of snacks.

I brush my Light blond hair from my face, I had it up in a high ponytail with a butterfly clip above it. I have sky blue eyes, I was wearing a magenta top that was long sleeve below my right shoulder but short on my left like a tank top, it doesn't cover my belly, I wear a long skirt which I wear tight shorts underneath. I wear powdered pink shoes, with knee length socks. We took one step outside our tent when the oddest thing happened; it was snowing.

Just like that it turned into a blizzard! Everyone ran for shelter I was unlucky to get stuck with the same people who didn't like me but luckily Sora was with them, It was a awkward silence while the blizzard was going on until one person spoke, well more like cute little TK went up to me tugging on my long blue skirt snapping me out of my book.

"You cold Kira?" He such a sweet heart, I couldn't help but smile at him not seeing surprise faces Just not Sora.

"A little, but I'll be okay TK." I pat his head where he was wearing a weird hat but he looks adorable in it.

"Then you can use my blanket, I'm not cold so here."

I was dumbfounded, I slowly reach out to his hands where his blanket that was folded in a nice pile "Thank you, your such a gentlemen."

TK blush making me giggle, I wrap the blanket around my body shivering slightly at least I was shivering as much now. I don't know how long it was when the Blizzard stopped, everyone and me rush outside in the snow I still kept the blanket wrapped around me I'm not a cold person I rather stay warm then freeze my butt off.

That's when things started to get weird and interesting, there was pretty lights in the sky Tai being Tai trying to call out to Izzy who stayed behind.

"Hey!..."

"Izzy, his name is Izzy Tai." I shook my head.

"I-I knew that!" he huff "Come on Izzy! You gotta see this!"

"It's beautiful," Mimi the girl with a big cowgirl hat that is pink, and she was wearing a dress that resembles a cowgirl outfit it is also pink...surprise there, I don't mind pink but Magenta and blue are my favorite color's "Magical even."

"Yeaah."

"Doesn't it seem odd to anyone?" I decided to speak out getting their attention.

"What do you mean Kira?" Sora ask me carious.

"That," I pointed up at the pretty light and colors "We shouldn't even get those lights in the sky, it's very odd." I pointed out to them.

"Maybe it's a aurora Kira."

I shook my head "It can't be a aurora it's very impossible."

Izzy nodded "I agree with Kira guys, it's impossible for a aurora borealis it only is seen in Alaska we're too far south."

"Tell that to the snow." Sora spoke back.

"I think we rather should head back inside," oh Joe always scared but he's a nice guy just wish he'd take a chill pill "You'll come down with ammonia."

"Miss this? The sky is like short circuiting."

I squint my eyes to see some odd green thing behind the so called aurora borealis lights.

"Huh? What the heck is that?!"

All of a sudden these eight lights shot out from the green swirly thing came and landed all around us, my eyes widen when one was coming at me! I was tackled away from it when it smashed where I was standing a while ago.

"Ow...thanks." I blink face turn bright red at the same time as he lift his head, it was Tai. he quickly got up off me, I stood up as well picking up the blanket wrap it around me again.

"Is everyone all right?" Sora called out to everyone.

"I-I'm fine, I almost became something." I joke slightly shivering slightly.

"We are still here."

"That was scary." Mimi said while she pulled down her big hat against her temples scared, can't blame her there.

"What...what was it?!"

Izzy crawled over to the one that landed near him when a light came out from the spots they all landed in, then these odd devices were floating up to each of us. I brought out my hand while my other hand held the blanket in place grab the device.

"What...are these?"

"I have no clue, what do you think Izzy?" I look at Izzy.

"Hmm, my guess is some digital app."

"It didn't come with instructions?"

"Forget the instructions! Surf up!" If this was so serious I would of laughed at what Tai said, but I stared horrified at a wave of water came down at us!

We all yelled out when we were falling then nothing.

...

"...ira~ Kira! Wakey wakey Kira."

I groan waking up to a voice calling my name, the voice did sound oddly familiar though. My eyes fluttered up blinking away the blurriness, I gasp sat up.

"W-where am I?"

"Your in the Digi World, silly!"

I snap my head to the left ignoring the painful pull on my neck when I did that, to see a odd but adorable creature; it reminded me of a leaf and a bud in one, the tail was just like a long leaf, there is three long spikes on it's head even little arounds were around her head, her fur was green.

'W-who are you?" I stood up to step back from the creature worried it was going to eat me.

"Haha, your funny Kira. I'm glad I get my first human partner." I gasp when it jump to me, I automatically caught her in my arms.

"How do you know my name?" I ask it very wary of this creature.

"Names Budmon, and your my partner." she said with a toothy grin.

"Partner? Partner for what?"

Before it could reply to my answer there was a scream and yelling from the others, and what's more? A huge red beetle appeared in the sky and what's more...it saw me and Budmon.

"Kira, run!"

She didn't have to tell me twice! I held Budmon in my arms tightly while running for my life, I gasp in surprise when something grab the back of my top making me scream loudly while holding Budmon close.

"Kira?!"

I open my eyes which was ready to fall with tears, to see Sora and the others looking up at me in horror and shock.

"S-Sora!" I started struggling until Budmon did something that surprised me.

"Let Kira go you big jerk!" she blew bubbles at the red beetle in the face.

I gasp in horror when we were falling now. I can hear Sora and the others yelling in panic below me, am I going to die here? I'm not cut out for this! My body end up hitting tree branches on the way down, thankfully it let me landed not too painful but I still got bruises and cuts.

"Kira! Come on, get up! Kuwagamon is coming back!" I groan in pain standing up.

"Kira!" a hand grab my arm dragging me along with them, it was Tai and the others! Thank god their okay...wait am I actually enjoying their company?

"Duck!" Mat yelled out to us all.

We all ducked from Kuwagamon, I felt relief until it decided to come back again!

"Okay, that does it! No more running away." I have to agree with Tai on this one but doesn't mean I'll tell him.

"What can we do?"

"She's right! There's no way we can fight that thing."

"Not win anyway."

We all stood up, I had Budmon in my arms running ahead of the others thank god I was in track in school. I skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff with the others skidded to a halt beside me.

"Great, did anyone bring a helicopter?"

Tai walk up to the edge to look down to see how far it was, I stayed back I'm not good with heights.

"Be careful Tai." Sora called out to him worried.

"...There's no way down," he told us "We just have to find another way."

"Another way were?"

"Yeah, there's only one way now and that's down and I'm not jumping it's suicide." I put some of my cents in.

Kuwagamon came flying just above is, we all ducked then it flew back around going after Tai.

"Watch out Tai!"

I gasp seeing Tai got up and was running to us while a cute head creature jump over Tai's head and spit of some bubbles like Budmon did, my eyes widen when Kuwagamon came after us now!

"Digimon attack!" the other creature's and Budmon jump into action jump in the air blowing bubbles at Kuwagamon, it did the job though sending Kuwagamon into some trees.

"Budmon!" I quickly got up on my feet rush over to Budmon "You stupid, why did you do that?"

I said almost in tears picking her up hugging her close when Kuwagamon roared, everyone ran over to where Tai was holding their Digimon as they were called I think.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him."

"It's a bug, so it's harder to get reed of remember Sora." I step back a little feeling no more room, I turn my head to see we were right at the edge.

"Ugh, I knew I should of brought my bug spray." if we weren't attack from Kuwagamon I would of smacked Matt right now but I didn't.

Everyone step back once when it was walking to us ready for the kill.

"Okay...get ready to run."

I look at Tai like he was crazy "Run?! Run where?! Where on a cliff goggle head!" I yelled at him, I was scared and was taking it out on Tai.

"I know! But maybe we can some how run around it?"

"No, we fight." Koromon said in Tai's arms

"Huh?!" he look down at his digimon

"That's right! It's the only way. Stand and fight!"

"Give it up well you!"

"No Koromon is right!" Izzy's digimon friend said struggling in his hands "It's time, we show him what we are made of!"

"Yeah! we have to fight to protect them!" I look down at Budmon in shock.

"There right!" Pyokomon spoke up.

"No way, It's hopeless. Your no match for him Pyokomon."

"Letmegoletmegoletmegoletmego!"

I held onto Budmon, I didn't want to see her hurt but she got out of my grasp along with the others digimon. They were standing in front of us protecting us.

"No! Don't do this Budmon!" I yelled out in panic.

"It's useless! Pyokomon!"

"Don't go! Motimon!"

"No way! Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!"

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!"

"Tanemon...be careful!"

"No, don't! Koromon!"

I gasp when those weird digital vice glowed and just like that our digimon grew bigger! but not as big as Kuwagamon though still tiny compared to that bug.

"What happened to the little guys?"

"T-there bigger."

I was watching in aw specially at Budmon...no, now her name is Lalamon. She was like a flower bud.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon grab Kuwagamon back down before he could fly away.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon sent a ball of air at Kuwagamon.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon sent electricity at it.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon was spitting seeds at Kuwagamon.

Gomamon rolled over tripping Kuwagamon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon spit out a fire ball.

"Blue Blaster!""

"Spiral Twister!"

Everyone was aw'ed how amazing these creatures - digimon were, they even sent their attacks all together causing fire and he fell backwards into the tree's. I felt relief hit me, everyone was probably feeling the same they started running or flying in Biyomon's and Tentomon's case I quickly ran to Lalamon who jump into my arms.

"Lalamon! Thank god your okay!"

"Hehe, don't worry Kira! I'll always protect you."

"You crazy digimon." I said in a crackly voice ready to cry.

I was near Tai and Agumon when it happened, we all gasp in shock and horror when Kuwagamon was back. I stood in fear holding Lalamon tightly close my chest, Tai moved but not me thankfully Tai was fast grab my arm and pulled me back against his chest not caring for my red face from the closeness. Kuwagamon's pincers hit where me and Tai were standing, what's more where his pincer's hit the cliff it started to crumble! and we end up falling to our doom.

...

Me: Wow, Kira has Budmon but why does she think Budmon's voice was familiar? And well they survive the fall? Just keep reading~

Matt: Don't forget to show more of me Spring! I am the cool one in the group.

Me:...rrrrriiiiight*rolls eyes* but I well try to. Any way's, ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy! 2nd chapter folks! I do not own anything! I just own my OC Kira! Please enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Adventure: Digital Love**

Chapter Two: Goggle-Head

...

 **Kira's POV**

All I could hear was screaming and yelling around me, oddly Tai still had a hold of me. I was holding Lalamon, Agumon was clinging onto Tai's back while we fall to the water...wait! Water?! I can't swim! I was relieved to have landed on something other in water, Gomamon called his fish friends, that's when I remember Tai still hasn't let go of me.

I took a shaky breathe controlling the blush that wanted to show it self look at Tai using a annoyed look.

"Excuse me. You can let go of me now." I said in a deadpan voice.

He blink couple of times letting go of me embarrassed "Sorry, and what's up with that attitude? I just saved your life...two times!"

I snorted unladylike "Who said I needed to be saved? I had it under control goggle-head!"

"I don't know, maybe you screaming for help!" he yelled at my face pushing me back slightly.

So I push him back "So what?! At least I have common sense! Running around Kuwagamon was such a nice idea." I said acidly.

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Sora push us apart glaring at both of us "Can you two stop bickering like a old married couple and get on land."

We both look to our side to realize we were next to a sandy beach area and the others were watching us with confuse looks and most of them were sweat dropping, I felt embarrassed so I quickly rush pass Sora and Tai and the others to sulk far from them along with Lalamon was floating beside my head.

"Kira?"

I turn my head to Lalamon when she floating in front of my face.

"What is it Lalamon..." I said while sighing softly.

"You don't have to hide your true self," I look at Lalamon wide eyes "I like the real you Kira, I hope some day I'll get to see that Kira."

"Lalamon...," I stood up dusting off the dirt from my long skirt "...I'll try to be my real self, but I'm not promising to be nice to goggle-head over there." I shove my thumb behind me to Tai.

Lalamon giggled flew around my head into my arms, i walk back over to Sora and the others to see Tai being a idiot again.

""Well, we're not finding out by sitting around here." he was walking a little until he stop smirking his goofy grin.

' _He looks cute- gah! I need to bleach my brain now...thanks allot Tai._ ' I thought glaring at Tai.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean."

"The ocean?"

"Whoa! The ocean? Are you that dense and stupid Tai? And FYI; who made you so high and mighty?" I walk up to him holding Lalamon in my arms glaring at him.

"Hey, at least we can have fun on the way back home. Your just too dull, no wonder you have no friend's other then Sora your too boring for a girl." He had his hands behind his head carelessly turn around walking away not seeing my hurt look.

Everyone followed Tai, I stayed behind, TK was sweet enough to walk beside me asking me questions about my life most of the questions I told him he wouldn't understand since he's a child still. All of a sudden we all were hearing phones going off, so we quickly rushed to the sound to see phone booths! Everyone was excited went to each one but me...I stayed standing watching them with sad eyes, I know I had my aunt and uncle to call but they are ashamed of me. I shook my head smiling at Lalamon who was floating around my head while spinning slowly.

After a while everyone but Joe gave up on the phone booths, Tai let everyone have a break...which who made him leader? Just cause he's the only one wearing goggles on his head doesn't make him leader. I brought out my back going through my string bag feeling shaky and lightheaded, stupid blood sugars are low. I brought out my candy bar and took a big bite from it then put it back saving it for next time I need it, I saw the others trying to find food in their bags good thing Joe packed real food.

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes too..."

"Sixty-four meals." Izzy said finishing Joe's words.

"Alright, so splitting evening between us we have uh..."

"Enough food for three days."

I chuckled how Izzy was finishing Joe's sentence's poor Joe, but it's good to have Izzy around he's really smart.

"Oh, right exactly. I guess you knew that." poor guy, he try's too hard.

"But guys," Sora interrupted them "When you add the digimon we really only have enough for half an hour." she pointed out.

"Oh, that's right." he scratch behind his head.

' _Should I share my food with them? I want too but there only for when my blood sugars are very low or starting to get low._ '

"Not a problem at all," Gabomon said "We digimon hunt and forage ourselves."

Tai decided to eat making Joe annoyed with him calling us crazy people. Sora handed me some food, I happily ate it while I walk close to the water but I didn't put my feet in it. I finished my food when it happened, a water tornado came out from the sand destroying the phone booths, I had my string bag behind my back thank god and I was about to run to the others when this digimon popped out in front of me blocking me from the others.

"It's Shellmon!"

"What's a Shellmon?!"

"It get's mad for no reason."

I really hate seafood more now, Joe was trying to climb but it shot out a water blast knocking him down I cringe when he landed. I gasp when it started to crawl at the others! I look around to find something to use while the digimon fighting it, some reason all the digimon were out of energy but not Agumon.

"Seed Blast! Ah!"

"Lalamon!" I yelled out in horror seeing Shellmon send Lalamon in the air, I quickly caught her.

"Kira, watch out!"

My eyes widen in horror seeing Shellmon sent the water pump hitting me and Lalamon into the ocean, but before I hit the water I quickly push Lalamon into the air so she was floating calling my name in panic when my body hit the water, I was struggling to swim up but I kept going down I was going to quite until I was pulled up to the surface by Gomamon Joe's digimon partner.

"Kira!" Lalamon floated near my head.

"I-I'm okay," I coughed up some water while Gomamon kept my head up above the water to see Agumon digivolved into Greymon?

I was aw'ed when Greymon knocked it up into the air sending a Digi Nova Blast at Shellmon sending him far in the ocean, that was amazing how Greymon did that. Gomamon help me to the shore, I stood up shaking my head then started squeezing the water out of my hair.

' _Great now my clothes are wet._ ' I thought grumbling to myself while squeezing more water out of my shirt when Tai was standing in front of me, I glared at him I knew what he was going to say 'you can't swim?! What a joke!' but what he said took me by surprise.

"Are you okay, Kira?"

My mouth was slightly open but clothes feeling stupid "I'm fine...I'm just lucky Gomamon was there to save me from drowning." I said softly trying to keep my eyes from looking at him squeezing more water out from my long skirt this time.

"Yeah, that is lucky. Come on, we are head out Izzy saying there might be people if we keep looking."

I nodded walking beside Tai with Agumon on his other side and Lalamon flying beside my head, why do I have a bad feeling something more big well happen to us? I shook my head gently walking beside Tai mostly along with Agumon and Lalamon. What happen later when we stop to take a small break looking at the ocean was not fun! being chased by those huge rhino looking digimon?! I'm going to smack Tai upside the head when I get the chance.

...

Me: Kira and Tai are already at each others throats hehehe~ It'll be a while before I update after this, I'm working on my first 'Avatar: The Last Air bender' fanfic it's a Aang/OC story don't like I don't care~ Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Howdy~ Sorry for the wait~ Here's the 3rd chapter, I just had fun with titles for this there were many title idea's for this chapter hehe but this one sounded more like the episode where Garurumon came out. I'll be working on the 4th right after this is put up cause I'm so eager to do season 2 so badly with Davis~ Hehe, as you can tell in season 2 I fell head over heels for Davis even though it'll be very fun cause he loves Kari I'm making a OC to change that~ I think Kari is good for TK.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Kira. Enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Adventure: Digital Love**

Chapter 3: Is That a Dog? A Wolf?! No! It's Garurumon!

...

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one." Mimi whined once again leaning against a tree acting like a drama queen.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai spoke up walking pass her, Kira snickered walking pass her behind Tai who secretly grin when she laugh.

"No! My feet hurt!"

"Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think." Agumon pointed out trying to be helpful.

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet!" Mimi yelled out in disgust clearly shown on her face.

Kira rolled her eyes tuning Mimi's annoying whining until they finally went forward to the lake Tentomon found, Biyomon found a safe spot for us to rest for tonight but what we found was nice, it was some trolley car.

Kira's POV

When we enter it no signs of life, something about this felt wrong. I cross my arms rubbing my upper arm standing outside of the so called 'Trolley car'.

"I think we shouldn't sleep in this...trolley car." I spoke out having my words out in the open.

"It's not going to kill us in our sleep Kira, so stop worrying." Tai told me waving his glove hand dismissing my warnings.

I narrow my eyes "How can I worry, if those stupid phone booths when Shellmon attacked us?! It could be another trap for us to be Digimon food!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah right, even if it is we can actually sleep on something comfy. Stop worrying so much and have fun." he said smirking that stupid goofy smirk of his.

"Tch, no thank you I rather stay alive." I turn my head away from him walk to the edge of the oddly round ground where the trolley car was letting my legs dangle over it barely touching the water, Lalamon was floating near my head.

"What's wrong Kira?"

I sigh hearing Agumon starting the camp fire and the others coming back with fish and such.

"It's nothing Lalamon, why don't you go eat? I'll eat later I just not in the mood to eat."

"...Okay, but you have to eat something surgery soon." I stare after Lalamon's floating form in shock, how did she know? I know I seen her before but...I just can't remember.

After a while I stood up yawning hearing bickering from Tai and Matt, at least it's not me and Tai this time. When the others set for Tai and Agumon was in the trolley car I step in right when Matt turn around facing me after TK thank him. My lips slowly curled up in a grin seeing Matt red embarrassed I caught him.

"Well, well~ Not so macho are we Matty?" I teased him making his face heat up more.

"S-shut up." He grumbled under his breathe.

I saw Lalamon sleeping near Sora so I step off the trolley car walk over to Tai who was yawning, the idiot was going to make me yawn! So I smacked him sitting down finding my piece of fish Sora must of left me.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

I close my eyes while chewing open one eye looking at him "It woke you back up didn't it? So don't complain." I close my eye back eating more of my fish.

"Stupid Kira..." I heard him mumble that earned him another smack in the head "Ow! what's your problem?!" He yelled out glaring at me.

"Hemph, I don't have a problem goggle-head." After I finished eating the fish I toss the stick into the fire, going through my bag until my hand grab my candy bar. I pulled back part of the already open wrapper biting into the surgery goodness then putting it back in my bag.

"You had candy bars this whole time?!" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it would last me the whole summer camp but seeing as we are not at Summer Camp I have to saver it." I informed him not caring he knew, but what would he think if he knew I can't share my candy bars? Probably think I'm selfish.

"Can I have one?" I look at him like he was stupid.

I snorted unladylike "No, I have them with me for a reason Tai. There for my blood surger, when it goes to far down." I told him annoyed.

"Huh? So...you have to eat something surgery? That sucks."

"Aw man, how I wish to eat a candy bar you humans have." I heard Agumon mumble rubbing his stomach making me smile.

I went into my bag grab the same bar I bite off of, tore a little piece from it and reach the hand out to him "here, since you need it more and."

He happily popped it into his mouth chewing it happily, I chuckle seeing him happy Tai was another story he was annoyed I gave his Digimon a piece and not him so I roll my eyes tore a piece off for him. He grin put it in his mouth chewing it happily making me roll my eyes, when I put the bar away I secretly smiled. He's not so bad...for a goggle-head.

"So, why are you so anti-social?" I blink look at Tai lips was in a straight line, he rub behind his head nervously "N-not it's a bad thing-just-ugh, what I'm trying to say is why are to always dodging everyone when you got to Summer Camp? The only person you do talk to was Sora, I was just carious is all." He said with a shrug look at the fire seeing his cheeks tainted pink.

"...I just..." Sighs "It's complicated Goggle-head, Sora is the only person that gives me space when I need it and doesn't nag me every second of my life, I have my aunt and uncle for that already," I told him, why am I telling him this?! Shut it mouth! No more talking about my life! But my mouth just had to keep talking "My aunt is always nagging me and is always looking down at me telling me I'll end up like my mom..." I trailed off, feeling my throat tighten remembering my mother.

"Your mom?"

I shook my head stood up turn around took a step away from the fire, Tai and Agumon.

"That's all I'm saying Goggle-head, just drop it. I'm going to splash some water in my face..."

I walk over to the edge not knowing I stepped on a tail, splashing some water on my face sighing but stood up fast ready to attack when I notice it was Matt standing there.

"Geez trying to scare me to death Matty?" I huff put my hands on my hips walking over to him.

"...Sorry."

I raise a eyebrow "Why are you apologizing to me? If I were you you should be apologizing to goggle-head." I pointed out by shoving my thumb behind me at a sitting Tai and Agumon.

He look at Tai sighing put his glove hand through his dirty blond hair "Yeah, your right. Oh and Kira?"

"Hm? What's up?"

"Don't tell anyone about what you saw on the trolley car, got it?"

I roll my eyes "I wont say a word, you need to trust everyone more often Matty. And your not the only one who wants to protect TK, he's a sweet and cute kid since he's the only one-set for Sora- to talk to me at Summer Camp." I confessed a little to Matt "Any ways go on and talk to Tai, don't make me drag your butt over there." I said playfully.

"Tch, what ever...sorry for being rude to you at Summer Camp." he mumbled the last part to me while he walk pass me.

I was surprised Matt was warming up to me even if just a little, it made me so happy. I hope this means I'm getting closer to making friend's with these other people, Sora was right...making friend's isn't such a horrible idea. I watch Matt run off the round ground thing I was surprise he knows how to play the harmonica, he plays it really good. I walk back over to the fire where Tai and Agumon were still chatting away when everything happened, the whole small ground island started to shake like crazy then some sea monster popped out from the water I subconsciously grab a hold of Tai's arm. I didn't expect Tai to be so comforting even if he was scared himself, he had his glove hand over mine when it started to drag us away from land! Izzy stood beside Tai's other side in aw and horror.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't think he even realizes we're here."

I look at Izzy like he was stupid considering he's a genies "Are you crazy! You'll jinx us Izzy." I whispered trying to control the volume of my voice.

"I don't think so, he's a bet dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon explain reassuring us, I felt relieve but when the land stopped moving same with Seadramon I felt like my heart went down to my ankles when it turn around seeing us.

"Ah! You were saying Tentomon?!" I yelled out in fear gripping Tai's arm slightly tighter when he yelp, I gasp pulled my hands away realizing my nails was digging into his arm "I-I'm so sorry."

"No problem, right now we should pay more attention to Seadramon."

Lalamon flew over to me "Kira! Thank goodness your all right." I smiled at her.

A red tail thing came out from the water remembering it from the land when I walk on it.

"That big red thing was his tail!?" I yelled out in surprise.

"It wasn't my fault."

Seadramon slam his tail on the land sending us off our feet.

"W-whoa!" Thankfully Lalamon kept my balance knowing I can't swim, I quickly step back to Sora, Mimi, Joe, and TK but closer to TK cause he's just a child.

Then just like that Seadramon went under water pushing us from under the land I was on my knees holding TK.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!"

"This is really gonna mess up my hair!"

I huff look up at Mimi "Stop worrying about your hair!" I yelled at her, how stupid is she?!

The land stop right in the middle of the stupid lake.

"Come on, you guys. Let's send him back to the fishies!" Agumon yell out to our digimon who nodded.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Poison Ivy!" Patamon sent his poison vines at Seadramon but it was too far to reach I think.

"Super Shocker!"

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon spit out seeds at Seadramon's face.

"Pepper Breath!"

But none of their attacks effect it to much.

Agumon couldn't digivolve into Greymon though, that's odd he is the only one that can...right? I was snap out of my thoughts hearing Matt call out to TK, I followed TK to see mat swimming to the land but then I realized even TK knew Seadramon was in the water!

"Matt! Becareful or the monster will get ya-aah!"

I gasp reached out not thinking I could drown I quickly grab TK's backpack pulled him hard back on the land but in doing so I slipped off the edge.

"Aaah!" I fell into the water causing a splash hearing muffled voices calling me name, I gasp for air when my head broke from the water to see Gomumon had a hold of me "T-thank you again, Gomumon."

"No problem Kira."

He swim me back to the land when Matt was grabbed by Seadramon's tail! Lalamon floated near my head happy I was okay. I gasp when Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon! I was amazed how fast he was even in the water, Matt was free. When he was back on the land me and TK rush over helping him up on his feet, I swear boys are such idiots when it comes to danger they try to act like heroes (manly Tai) Garurmon defeated Seadramon. Everyone end up falling asleep against one another, I sat down behind Tai with my back lean back against his surprising him.

"K-Kira?"

I chuckled "Let's sleep shall we? I think we all deserve that much huh Goggle-head?" I said while Lalamon flew down onto my lap, I held her to my chest closing my eyes falling asleep with my back against Tai's.

I have a huge gut feeling something like this is going to keep happening to us, do I have the courage? Nah Tai is more like the courage type of person me...I'm a useless friend that can't swim or protect anyone, like mom and dad.

...

Me: It seems some of them is slightly warming up to Kira and she's warming up to thinking making friend's isn't such a bad idea, and it seems she's closer to Matt, but as a friendly closeness cause she secretly likes Tai even before they got sent into the Digital World, how she knows Tai before Summer Camp you just have to keep reading~ Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Howdy! Sorry it took a while to update but here's the chapter~ It got really long so, very sorry for the long chapter. There well be a OC that will appear in the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Kira! And also her evil aunt and uncle xD Enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Adventure: Digital Love**

Chapter 4: Biyomon, Is Fired Up

...

We were walking through like some forest area now, then suddenly everyone heard this whooshing sound above us seeing some weird object it reminded me of a gear.

"Oh, hey."

"Whoa. Did you hear that?"

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft."

I shook at what Matt said "Nope, it didn't look anything like that. It looks more like some gear, to me." I pointed out walk over to Tai and TK looking up, squinting my eyes some hoping to see it again but no such luck.

"Admit it. My alien theory is becoming more plausible."

"Yeah! They hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked! Or maybe that sign's just crooked."

I look over at Izzy then Joe like they were crazy, who would even think that? Will yeah it is plausible but I don't believe in UFO. I snap out of it when TK step on something making him fall, I quickly grab him under his armpits lifted him up.

"Whoa."

"Watch it."

"That could've been a snake or worse." Tai said worried for the only child in the group, aw he such a sweetheart when he isn't coming up with stupid plans.

"Oh, boy. I'm sorry." TK said looking at his older brother Matt.

I chuckled "Don't worry TK, just be careful or I'll have to carry you every where." I joked.

"Okay Kira, I hate to be a bother," he looks over to Biyomon "Hey, Biyomon, are there really snakes here?"

"No. Just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon." I look at Biyomon with wide eyes.

"W-what? Are you freaking serious, great more bugs that want to kill us." I said with annoyance in my voice after sitting TK down on his feet.

"Don't you worry, TK, I'll take care of them." Patamon told TK.

"I'll also take care of them for you Kira, so don't worry." Lalamon said flying next to my head making me smile pure happiness, not seeing the others (not Sora, she just smiled at me) giving me a surprise looks until I notice, I tilt my head with look of annoyance.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said with a deadpan voice.

Sora chuckled "Ok, now that's settled, let's get going." Sora announced to everyone.

"Nothing's settled, and where would we go?" Matt ask Sora with a frown on his face "We don't even know where we are."

"Why not just keep walking ahead, like we were a while ago? We might end up finding a village or shelter to rest." I spoke trying to be helpful.

"Yeah. We should keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here."

Everyone agreed, I mentally groan, they listened to Tai but not me? I whine to myself throwing glares behind Tai's head while we all started to walk again. We found telephone poles when we saw that same gear like thing flying to some odd shape mountain, weird. So now we are walking through the desert...it was freaking hot. I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand, I was behind everyone along with Lalamon who was giving me worried looks now and then.

After a while Mimi ended up screaming out for help, I felt bad she's probably not used to this kind of stuff but she needs to stop whining and get with the program. Tai ended up finding a village with water, so everyone started heading there, what we found was a surprise.

"From so far away, everything looked so big." Tai spoke flabbergasted at the tiny digimon.

"But they're so cute and tiny." Mimi said.

"...They really are cute and tiny." I said bending down smiling at the digimon who jump into my arms, I giggled while he snuggled into my arms "Haha."

"Ok, question: Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon ask the tiny digimon.

"And just what do giant digimon drink?"

When one of them talk I squealed startling everyone hugging the digimon in my arms.

"Their so cute when they talk too!" I was on my feet rubbing my cheek against the Yokomons side face, but froze seeing everyone (set for Sora she just cover her mouth hiding her laughter) the others, they sweat-drop.

"W-what the heck, Kira? Your acting so-"

"-Girly." Matt finished Tai's sentence.

My face flared up in embarrassment turn around so my back facing them.

"S-so what! I like cute things to." I mumbled trying so hard to get the heat off my face, it was futile so I excuse myself put Yokomon down and grab Lalamon instead power walk a bet from the village.

"Kira? Is something wrong?" She is floating in front of me after she got out of my arms.

"...Nothings wrong Lalamon, just tired is all." I half lied to her.

"Why do you hide the fact you like thing things? Why is it bad for them to know that?"

"..." I look down remembering the reason, feeling the tears fall to the sand "...I'm chicken...and a coward, I lost two important people in my life so I thought for the best to stay far away from people, and not get close." I confessed to my digimon partner and friend.

"Don't worry Kira, I think they will want to know the real Kira. Don't be afraid to show your real self okay?"

I look at Lalamon in aw wiping my tears away smiling gently pulled her into my arms hugging her.

"Thank you Lalamon, you know just what to say."

"No problem Kira, your my friend."

I let Lalamon go so she's floating beside my head while I walk back to the others, seeing them finding a water fountain then there talking about some Mount Miharashi when it happened fire shot out from the fountain making me shriek falling backwards and landing on my butt, ow.

"What's happening?"

"The water evaporated."

"That's ok, because the lake is always full of water."

"I'll check it out."

I quickly stood up "Not with out me your not!" I said following Tai to the lake along with everyone else, surprise surprise, no water it's like it was dried up.

"The water's all gone."

"Goodness! Where did it go?"

"Somebody pulled the plug."

"All right, let's not panic." Tai said trying to calm everyone.

Everyone rush back to the well drop the water bucket down the well but all the sound was a dry echo not some splash everyone was hoping for, when Tai wasn't giving up just yet he was being stubborn. He quickly pulled it back up but only the rope was there, the end was like it was burnt off or something.

"Huh?" And boom! fire erupted from the well causing Tai to do some weird and funny dance.

"Look, Tai's doing a little dance for us," She giggles "Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?" Mimi said with laughter in her eyes.

"Hey, do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?"

"It crashed right into a hillside."

"Great, of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Miharishi Mountain."

"That's the place where the water comes from."

"That's right. The water comes from a lake on the top of Mount Miharishi, so a gear crashing into the Mountain could effect our water supply." Aww~ They sound so cute with there high pitch voices.

"Mm-hmm." Izzy look like he's in deep thought.

"We don't dare go up there. The Mountain is guarded by a fiery digimon called 'Meramon. He's hideously dangerous." Hideously? Aww even cute they say such words~

I snap out of my thoughts to see Tai grinning ear to ear tossing up and down something, since he's facing in a angle I can't tell, he put the item to his eye facing the mountain.

"I want a closer look at that mountain. You say this character Meramon is a fiery digimon? What does he look like? Never mind. There he is! He's coming. He's coming our way!"

"W-what?!" I yelled out with a frighten eyes hugging a Yokomon, I picked up while Tai was looking.

"He burns up everything he touches!"

"He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behavior for him."

"This is weird. He's crying." I look at Tai like he was crazy, but seeing his face looking serious I knew he was telling the truth.

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain."

"What do we do?"

"Look, he's coming straight toward the village."

"Hey, everybody, we'd better decide what we're going to do!"

"Yeah, should we go run and find a safe area?" I putting some of my two cents in.

"No, we should freeze and don't move a muscle." Sora said, I gulp sweat rolling down my temple when Meramon was coming out of the forest.

"Unfreeze, and run for it!" He didn't tell me twice!

Everyone and the Yokomon ran away from where Meramon was running to the village, we went down where the lake water was to the sunken ship that was sticking out from the sand. Thankfully there was a hole in the ship so we lead the Yokomon inside the ship. I was on the cliff edge along with Biyomon, she tried to help me down but I reject her help i wanted to help her friend's get to safety so she let me help.

"Biyomon, Kira, save yourselves! Come down while there's still time!"

"I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora."

"Yeah! Me and Lalamon will help, so don't worry about us." I called out to her.

"Ah, good. They're all safe now."

I nodded smiling "Yep, so let's head do-Aah!" I made a squeaking sound behind my throat step back staring up at Meramon looking down at me, Lalamon and Biyomon.

"Watch out! He's right behind ya!" Sora yelled out in horror.

"Go away, Meramon, Leave us alone!" Biyomon said flying in the air "We're not bothering you." I gasp when Meramon just smacked Biyomon making her slide down.

"Biyo! Biyo! I'm coming, Biyo!"

I gulp looking back up seeing he was standing right in front of me laughing all menacing like, but something wasn't right. I gasp when the part of the cliff I was standing on gave away crumbling making me fall then slide down near Sora and Biyomon was.

"Ow..." I groan.

"Kira!" I stood up feeling my back crackle and pop when I moved, Lalamon flew down to my side.

"Kira, thank goodness your okay." I chuckled hugged Lalamon.

"Sorry for worrying ya."

We gasp when Meramon made a fireball in the palm of his hand, Biyomon flew back up, so I sent Lalamon to go with her.

"Spiral Twister, Ha!"

"Seed Blast!"

Each attack they did he just cause him to grow!

"Is that the best you have to offer, weakling? Fireball! Here, catch! Ha ha ha!" It sent his fireball hitting poor Biyomon and Lalamon, I quickly caught her in my arms.

Everyone was standing around us, all the digimon sent their attacks at Meramon but they just made him bigger! What the heck is going on!

"Why do I suffer so?"

My eyes widen hearing Meramon say those words.

 _Flashback_

 _There was sobbing sounds coming from a room showing a little girl curled up on her side on her bed crying._

"W-why...do I...suffer so...much?" She sob each word.

 _End Flashback_

I shook my head of the memory of when a friend of mine moved away after my parents died. She was all I had, even though I was living with my uncle and aunt but they treated me horribly. She kept me sane and happy, she was very stubborn always made me laugh.

He just kept growing, we have to do something.

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains."

"Growing pains?"

"Matt, this is not a time to joke."

"Maybe Matt is right," making them all look at me confuse even Matt "He looks like he's in lots of pain, I can tell and this feeling tells me he's in so much pain...we have to help him guys." I turn around looking at each face but they look like they want to, but they didn't.

"I don't know Kira, how we know this feelings of yours is right? It might be all in your head. He's trying to kill us, so I think we shouldn't, he's the one attacking us!" I frown looking at Tai upset and mad at him for saying that.

Before I could tell him off and call him a jerk Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon! They were attacking, then Birdramon sent a attack making Meramon go down in pain when a black thing came out of his back, wait...was that the same gear we saw hit the mountain?

"It made him crazy."

I blink focusing on everyone talking.

"Right!"

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy."

"Yeah..." I rush ahead of everyone with some help from Lalamon she flew me up on the cliff where Meramon was sitting with his fire hand against his head "Meramon...you okay?" I went on my knees next to his fire and warm body, it felt nice after feeling cold a while ago.

"I'm...fine, huh? Who are you?" He looks at me confuse.

"Oh, my name is Kira. You had a bad gear inside you and went...kind of crazy." I said nervously, when the Yokomon and the others came over.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" one of the Yokomon ask Meramon.

"I couldn't stop myself."

"That must have been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?"

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear."

I gasp "That gear! It must of made Meramon went crazy when it hit him! When Birdramon made the gear come out it was destroyed, and now your back to normal." I said cheerfully making all the Yokomon cheer.

After everyone said bye to Meramon we finally had that dinner, oddly the food reminded me of bird seeds but tinier. Me not wanting to be rude ate it, it wasn't so bad. After we left Yokomon's village we set forward but not before something huge happen and Tai just had to ruin it.

"Kira..." I blink stopping so I couldn't run into Tai's back when he stop all of a sudden, the others stop confuse.

"Uh, yes Tai?" in the pit of my stomach I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Why didn't you went into the ship like everyone else?" he turn around frowning at me.

"B-because, I wanted to help Biyomon get her friend's to safety. Is that so wrong Tai?" I grab my arm feeling a bad argument coming on.

"That's new. You wanting to help with a friend?"

My frown deepened "What are you getting at Tai? I just felt like Biyomon should be alone trying to help her friend's to safety was that wrong of me?"

"Come on guys, let's not start a argument today okay? Let's just be glad everyone is okay, and move along." Matt spoke up stepping in between me and Tai push Tai back some, I was taken by surprise Matt was defending me.

"Back off Matt! She doesn't care about friendship, heck I knew her before the stupid summer camp," everyone but me, and Sora gasp or look at me with wide eyes "She just ignored me pushed me away like she didn't care! Why did you push me away Kira, was I not good enough of a friend! I protected you from jerks along with May." I saw his fist shacking at his sides head down.

I felt tears almost blurred my vision "I-I had a reason Tai...please trust me I didn't want to hurt yo-"

"Enough with the stupid lies! You shouldn't even be here! Your a cold hearted person Kira, you don't deserve friends."

"T-Tai, please-Ah!" I step around Matt grab his glove hand but he jerk his hand causing me to lost my footing and fell back luckily Joe was behind me stopping me from falling.

"...K-Kira." I look through my eyelashes to see Tai with wide eyes in horror.

I step forward head hang down low, hands clasp in front of my stomach spoke out with a soft crackly voice.

"I-I think I should leave..."

"What?!" everyone yelled out in shock.

"Don't leave Kira, I like you so please don't leave us." TK said almost in tears grabbing a hold of my long skirt.

"I-I'm sorry TK, I might see everyone again but...I'll just cause problems on our travel. Sora, take care of everyone. Come on Lalamon, let's go." I started walking in a different duration then the others until I heard Tai's voice stop me.

"Kira! Please...don't leave because of my stupid mouth, I'm sorry."

I sigh turn my head slightly giving him a watery smile "Want to know why I pushed you away Tai?" he look at me searching through my teary eyes "I was afraid to lose someone important to me again, I already lost two important people in my life...I didn't was to get closer to you then lose you as will." I confessed to him then went back to walking with Lalamon flying beside me with sad eyes.

I have to be strong, I didn't want to lose anyone anymore! If I go alone with just me and Lalamon, maybe...just maybe I wont be afraid to lose someone else important to me.

...

Me: Oh no, Tai just had to blow it, causing Kira to leave the group. Well she run into trouble? Will she ever meet the others again? You just have to keep reading my friends~ Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Howdy! Here's the 5th chapter. I enjoy doing this chapter~ My little sisters OC is in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Kira! Rayen belongs to my lovely little sister (Yukiyo-chan from DA, her art is amazing.) Enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Adventure: Digital Love**

Chapter 5: Shine, SunFlowmon!

...

It felt like hours now after me and Lalamon went alone, It felt lonely not hearing Joe constraint bubbling about it's not safe, Izzy and his genies brain, TK his cute, sweet and innocent self, Sora's bright smile and optimistic side, Matt's cool style he just denies he's actually a tsundere. Then there's Mimi, I'll miss her the most why you ask? She would be whining by now! I hate to say this but; I miss whining Mimi, and last but not least; Tai, I do miss him and his recklessness but I'm still not over what he said to me, it still hurts.

"Kira...?"

I stop, blinking couple times to look at Lalamon who was floating beside me but now was floating in front of my face, I wasn't paying attention to Lalamon.

"What is it, Lalamon? We should keep going forward, we might find another digimon village soon."

"Oh, Kira. You shouldn't hide your feelings like this, you should stop and rest."

I sigh, I knew she was right but I want to keep going so I can get far, far away from Tai and the others.

"Fine, let's head into that forest and find some tree branches for the fire and find some food. I'll leave the food hunting to you, I'll go find some branches."

"Okay, if you need help just yell my name." I nodded, watching her fly away to find some food near by.

I started picking up branches off the ground, I keep hearing Tai saying those words over and over again until I snapped. I toss the branches I picked up on the ground harshly then started kicking and punching the trees letting angry tears cascade down my cheeks yelling and grunting at each hit I took not seeing Lalamon watching me with sad eyes. I stop to lean my forehead against the tree, falling to the ground on my knees sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I kept repeating the same two words over and over until I stop hearing this beautiful sound, I lift my head up to see Lalamon singing. Some reason the melody was soothing, it was like it also soothing my heartache "Lalamon..."

I sniff wipe the tears away turn my body so my back was against the tree close my eyes while listening to Lalamon singing the odd familiar melody, did I knew Lalamon when I was a child? This is so odd, but I shouldn't think about it right now I'll just take a nice nap now.

Dream

 _"Ray! I said to stop moving, I can't draw you if you keep moving." a little girl with shoulder length blonde hair pouted, she look to be around five years old._

"Do I have to hold still for so long? So I can't scratch my nose?" she ask while doing just that making the blond hair girl groan.

"Ray! Your doing that on purpose." she whines frowning at her best friend Rayen, she had tan skin very tomboyish but she enjoys causing fun problems for little Kira.

"Hehe, your just to easy Kira. So did Tai ask you to hang with him at his place? He wants you to meet his little sister Kari." little Rayen ask while holding still this time.

"Yeah, I get to meet his little sister tomorrow after school. Thankfully my aunt and uncle wont be picking me up tomorrow, or they wont let me go."

"Your aunt and uncle are jerks! No offense Kira, but I just want to punch them right in the face." Rayen said while making a annoyed mad face causing Kira to stop mid draw.

"None taken. They mean well Ray, they just..."

"Just what? You know I'm right Kira, so if they try to force you into doing something you don't want then say 'no' for once, your too kind for your own good." she said in a scolding worried voice.

"I know Ray, I'll try so don't worry."

End Dream

"...ira? Digital world to Kira."

I groan sat up wiping the sleepiness out of my eyes, I yawn blinking couple of times clearing my vision some to see Lalamon floating.

"You must of been tired."

I chuckled softly "Yeah, I guess I was. Let's head on ahead shall we?"

I stood up stretching some then we went forward.

Five Hours Later Of Walking

"Aah! Lalamon!" I quickly dodge to the side from a digimon who I forgot the name while I was running for my life! I didn't care to stop and look at the darn digimon, I want to live thank you!

"Kira! Nuts Gun!" I stop running to see tree nits coming out of Lalamon's mouth hitting the last digimon that was chasing me.

I sigh in relief, bend down put my hands on my knees catching my breathe some.

"Good save Lalamon, Why were those digimon trying to grab me?" I ask, but mostly to myself while put my hand under my chin in thought.

"Who knows, but we should keep moving forward Kira. I wont let anyone take you away, I'll protect you."

"Oh Lalamon..." I felt happy she wants to protect me but I felt so useless, all I did was running and Lalamon kept having to save me which was three times now.

We kept going forward until we found a village full of Tanemon but oddly there was one odd digimon, it's fur was all dark purple with tan. Lalamon told me 'his' name was Yaamon he kept away from the other Tanemon's even though the Tanemon's try to include him but he just push them away, it reminded me so much of me so here I was letting Lalamon help Tanemon make some food while I go have a chat with Yaamon.

"May I sit down Yaamon?" I bend down smiling kindly.

"Tch, beat it."

I couldn't help but chuckle sitting down anyways, not seeing Yaamon's annoyed look. It was silent when I spoke up.

"Why are you all alone over here, Yaamon? Shouldn't you be over there helping and having fun?" I ask with a tilt of my head carious.

"...Mind your own business human."

I sigh "Yaamon, you shouldn't just sit here all alone! The Tanemon's want you to have fun along with them, so stop sulking here and get over there!" I said slowly raising my voice into a mother scolding her child, I guess I took him by surprise by the way he look at me.

"W-what? You can't tell me what to do!" He said glaring at me making me roll my eyes.

I stood up put my hands on my hips frowning "Listen mister! I may be just a human girl doesn't mean I'm older then you, so in a way I can tell you what to do," I inhaled and exhaled slowly calming down some "Listen, go have some fun with the Tanemon. It wouldn't be as fun with out you." I said sweetly.

I watch Yaamon look behind my legs watching how the Tanemon's laughing and jumping while playing with Lalamon, his eyes turn from upset to sadness in seconds I frown seeing him turn his face away from the happiness.

"Go away...please."

"Oh, Yaamon...very well. But remember if you need a friend I know me and Lalamon would love to listen to you."

I told him smiling softly before walking over to the happy Tanemon's and Lalamon, joining in the fun looking back now and then at a sad Yaamon watching us all having fun. I felt bad, why is Yaamon trying to push everyone away-I almost gasp out loud but I kept it back, Yaamon reminds me of...me. Is that what I was like? It's so sad now when I think about it and very lonely. I was going to go back to Yaamon when the Tanemon's were screaming, my eyes widen to see a dog like digimon.

"That's Dobermon! He's angry then usual." one of the Tanemon explained in worry and fear.

"I'm hungry!" Dobermon yelled out like he was in pain that's when I remember what happened to Meramon! The black gear! he must of got hit by a black gear.

"Lalamon!" I rush over to Lalamon where she was floating "Dobermon must of have a black gear inside him, we must get Dobermon away from the village and take care of the black gear inside him," I said giving her my plan "Tanemon, you all run for it and find a hiding place while we deal with Dobermon. I wont let anyone of you get hurt, now go!" I yell out the last part, seeing the Tanemon running/hopping away.

"Okay Lalamon, let's detract Dobermon away from the Tanemon's village."

"Right, Nuts Gun!" tree nuts came out of Lalamon's mouth hitting Dobermon, it got his attention thankfully. Me and Lalamon ran a bet far from the village when he got annoyed.

"Schwartz Strahl!"

I squeaked, we barely dodge that attack. Lalamon kept attack and dodging when all of a sudden Yaamon started attacking Dobermon, I gasp when Dobermon smacked him with his claws making him spin on the ground injured.

"Yaamon!" I yelled in horror not thinking of Dobermon rushing to Yaamon's out cold head form in my arms frowning at Dobermon who was growling digging his claws into the ground.

"Grr! Ha ha ha! This pain! Must. Kill!"

"Dobermon, stop this! This isn't you, the gear is making you go crazy. Don't let it win, The Tanemon's didn't do anything so please sto-Aaah!" I screamed when he sent the same attack hitting me, but I kept a tight hold on Yaamon in my arms when I was on the ground.

"Kira! Get away from Kira!"

"L-Lalamon..."

I flinch and gasp out in pain when I felt Dobermon's claw paw on my back pushing me down, I was shielding Yaamon when he came too eyes wide in fear and horror.

"Y-you, why are you protecting me?"

I crack a weak smile with one eye close flinch from Dobermon's claws digging into my back.

"No one deserves to be...alone. Ah! Go!" I push Yaamon to Lalamon who was sending her Seed Blast at Dobermon but he was ignoring her.

"Nuts Gun! Leave my friend alone Dobermon!" ' _I have to save Kira! I promise to protect her._ '

I gasp when my Digivice on my string bag string started to glow like Tai's, Matt's and Sora's did when their digimon digivolved!

"Lalamon digivolve, SunFlowmon!"

"Sunshine Beam!" a beam of light hit Dobermon sending him off my back, Yaamon hop over to me with worry in his eyes.

"You okay Kira?"

I smiled gently pushing my body up sitting up "I'm okay." I look up to see SunFlowmon send another Sunshine Beam at Dobermon one more time seeing the same black gear coming out of it's back.

I quickly stood on my feet rushing over to Dobermon and Now Lalamon, who dedigivolved.

"Are you okay Dobermon?" I ask worry laced in my voice.

He shook his head while the Tanemon's came back worry in their eyes as well.

"I...think so. Hn, saved by a mere human I see, I should thank you for taking that annoying gear out of me."

I shook my head smiling "No problem, glad to be of some help."

After that was over Dobermon went back to do what he was doing before he got hit by the gear, we all ate even Yaamon joined us. It was sad to leave, but I hope I get to see them again.

"So where to next, Kira?" Lalamon ask me while flying beside my head all cutely, she's probably happy she finally digivolved.

"Maybe that way?" points ahead "We might even run into the others again...who knows." I shrug.

"Right, I hope they are all okay."

"Don't worry Lalamon, they have their digimon partner's they can protect them." I reassured her smiling.

"Kira, Lalamon! Wait for me! Oof!"

I squeak when something pounce against my back causing me to loose my balance falling on my stomach, also saying hi to the ground...how nice. I huff push my body up sitting up, surprise to see Yaamon?

"Y-Yaamon? What are you doing? It's dangerous if you come with us." I was worried for his safety, is this what my mom and dad felt about me?

"I don't mind, danger is my middle name." he said while grinning showing a fang.

"...Fine, but you have to listen to me and Lalamon. Got it mister?" I said giving him my serious look, he just roll his eyes smirking.

"Sure, I can do that. So where are we going?"

I told him after I stood up flinching at my cuts and bruises all over my back, arms and couple on my cheeks and forehead, I forgot to take care of them. We kept walking for maybe...four hours I think with resting and such when we saw a figure walking to us, me, Lalamon and Yaamon stop getting ready to attack just in case but who I saw took my by surprise.

"Huh? Another human like me? Wait...K-Kira?" I look at my first childhood friend Rayen staring at me with happiness then slowly turn to a frown and worry in her eyes "What the heck happened to you? Who hurt you? So I can punch his lights out!"

I sweat-drop while Rayen was punching his fist into her other hand growling slightly under her breathe, but I was hit by this odd emotion of sadness and happiness I push my body forward surprising everyone hugging Rayen tightly sobbing into her shoulder. She wrap her arms around my shacking body shushing me softly trying to calm me down.

"Sssh, it's okay now Ki-chan." my sobs stop but turning into hiccups then to sniffing.

I pulled away from Rayen "I-I'm so happy to see you Ray-chan."

"Same here my little Chou." she put her arm around my shoulders grinning goofly, I couldn't help but giggle she always makes me smile or laugh.

"Oh! Ray-chan, I want you to meet my digimon partner Lalamon," I walk over beside Lalamon who was floating still, she said hi "And this little devil is a new friend of ours we just met not to long ago at a village, his name is Yaamon." I smiled brightly.

"Hehe, I'm glad to see your making friend's Ki-chan. I would like you to meet my digimon partner; Dorumon."

She gestures to a digimon that was so cute~ He kind of reminds me of a cute rapture.

"Wow, he looks so cool and cute." I giggled not seeing said digimon eye twitching.

"What did you say..."

"Now, now Dorumon. Kira just loves cute things and it seems your cute in her eyes, don't be rude to my best friend. She's also the girl I told you about that is my childhood friend." Rayen said scolding him who huffed.

"What ever, can we just find a spot to rest so I can eat? I'm hungry."

"...You just ate not too long ago!" she yelled out flinging her hands in the air huffing "Fine, would it be okay if we rest here and make camp? I have some food still in my bag."

I nodded smiling "Sure, I have some candy bars-"

"No," I blink look at Rayen narrowing her eyes "You know those candy bars are for your blood sugars when their low." she put her hands on her hips giving me the 'don't you dare argue with me' look.

"...Okay, that reminds me I should take a bite out of one now, I'm feel slightly lightheaded and sluggish." I said nervously seeing Rayens hard glare hit me then turn into a bright grin.

"I can be your clock! I'll keep reminding you after so long, 'kay?"

I nodded, I'm so happy to see my best friend again I wonder how Tai and Sora would react Rayen is here too? I wonder if they all miss me? I hope their not mad at Tai to much after all he is right, I hope he can forgive me when I see him again.

...

Me: So, what you all think of Rayen? If you wish to see a drawing my lil sisters OC isn't submitted on DA yet, she's not done with her yet. I did draw older Kira and Older Tai it's on my DA account (Kairi-The-Siren) Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Howdy! Here's the 6th chapter, hehe I couldn't help myself and waited I did the 6th chapter cause I couldn't stop~ Idea's kept hitting me so this became a long ass chapter again lol over three thousand words and maybe more. I hope you all enjoy Rayen! I know I do~ She makes Kira happy and will smack goggle-head.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Kira! Rayen belongs to my lovely little sister on DaviantArt. Enjoy!

...

 **Digimon Adventure: Digital Love**

Chapter 6: Evil Shows His Face

...

It felt like hours when we were walking up a mountain, I was telling Rayen what happened before we ran into her I didn't tell her about what Tai said...yet. We stop at a forest which was odd, but it can't be helped. What's more we end up finding a mansion, I didn't like it one bet but we had a place to sleep and maybe this so called 'mansion' has beds and hopefully food.

"Kira! I found us some food!"

Me, Lalamon and Yaamon who was in my arms, he was complaining about jumping all the time so I wanted to help him so I'm carrying him. I was awed how much food there was on the long table in the kitchen, but all I care about is we eat something. We were eating when Rayen spoke up.

"So, tell me why your not with Tai and the others? You told me you left or something?"

"...Uh...I uh." I was lost for words, I didn't know how to say it with out making Rayen mad at Tai.

"Kira left, cause Tai said some things to make Kira sad." I look at Lalamon with wide eyes.

"What? What did the hot-head idiot say? And don't be afraid to tell me Ki-chan, I wont hurt him...much." she said with a sickeningly sweet smile while cracking her knuckles threatening causing me to gulp nervously.

"H-he, um...ask me why I pushed him away..." I said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear causing them to stop eating look at me confuse. I was so afraid to look up to see disappointment in her eyes, but I did anyways she had worry and disappointment in her eyes.

"Why are you pushing Tai away? When I came back to Japan you and Tai...I saw you and Tai not talking or anything, what is going on Ki-chan? What happened while I was away on vacation?"

My eyes narrowed with a small frown "Vacation?"

"Uh, yeah? I always go on vacations now and then with my family...wait," she narrowed her eyes seeing sadness in my blue glossy eyes ready to cry "What did those sorry excuse of aunt an uncle say to you?!" she stood up pushing the chair she was sitting on back but it fell to the floor with a loud thud causing me to flinch.

I wring my fingers on my lap nervously "...T-they told me you left me...cause I wasn't good enough and I was too weak to have as a friend. I didn't believe them at the time, so I went to your place..." I trailed off softly looking down ashamed.

"...The place was empty cause we took our things with us," she sigh, I heard footsteps coming beside me then a hand was put on my shoulder "K-chan, I would never leave you. Hey, look at me Butterfly." I hesitated but I lift my head up with glossy eyes at a soft smiling Rayen "I'm so sorry you had to deal with the pain of losing your parents that day, but pushing away people that do care about you isn't healthy. Having friend's makes you happy go for it, but what ever Tai said to you probably had him snap cause you pushing him away all the time."

"Tai was mad at me, mostly because I was helping Sora's digimon partner; Biyomon help take her friend's; Yokomon to safety. I didn't want Biyomon to be alone trying to help with her friend's so I stayed but me and Biyomon got hurt but I just got bruises on my back from when I fell/slide down the cliff where Sora and Biyomon was, any ways, After we saved Meramon by destroying that gear-well Birdramon, Biyomon digivolved then destroyed it- we left Yokomon's village then he made everyone stop. He ask me why I didn't go with the others on the ship where it was safe, when I told him I wanted to help Biyomon get her friend' to safety he laugh saying I was a cold-hearted person, and I push him away."

I clear my throat at the end my voice wavered slightly, Rayen rub my back gently comforting me but ushered me to keep going.

"So I told him to trust me, I had a good reason but when I went to grab his hand to calm him down...h-he jerk his hand from my hand but he accidentally push me back losing my footing, thankfully Joe was behind me to catch me...I then decided to leave then and there I didn't want to cause anymore arguments between me and Tai especially when TK was there, I didn't want the poor kid to-"

I was cut off by Rayen "W-woah! TK, as in Matt Ishida's little brother?" she ask slowly.

"Uhh...y-yeah? Matt, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Sora, TK and Mimi including me and you from Summer Camp are here...wait were you at Summer Camp?"

"I just got to Summer Camp when the weather started whacking out on me, but let me get this straight; Tai was yelling-" I was opening my mouth to tell her but she held her hand up to silence me "-And pushed you in front of a child. When I see that hot-headed idiot...I'll kick his sorry little butt." she said with a scary voice and face.

"D-don't hurt him Ray-chan! When he realized he pushed me, he...his face reaction was horror and he even tried to talk me into staying with them after apologizing to me." I said trying to talk her into harming Tai.

But knowing her since childhood she wont listen she protected me from any kind of pain since we met. She even stood up against my aunt and uncle once when she came over they didn't like her cause of her darker skin tone, I care for Rayen and her skin color doesn't matter to me she's my friend no matter what, race, sexuality or color.

"Nope, he's not getting away from hurting you Ki-chan. Now where's that Chou-chan? I know she's here somewhere." she said with a fake frown and pretending to think causing my lips to crack a smile giggling. "Ah-ha! Found your! Now let's eat-"

She was interrupted by the door opening and voices...familiar voices, I quickly push back my chair running out from the kitchen to the front door seeing surprise faces, TK rush pass the others who were too shock hugging my legs.

"Kira! I'm so happy your safe, everyone was worried about you when you left us." I look down at TK sadly, I put my hand on his head.

"I'm sorry...but, you wont believe who I ran into Sora, Tai!" I said at the end excitment in my voice smiling big.

"I hope I'm not interrupting this happy reunion, but I think everyone is hungry yes?" There stood in all her glory Rayen with her wide smile, hands on her hips.

"May?" Tai said in shock walking over to her then smiling big, he was going to hug her but...she ended up smacking him across his head causing him to back off "W-what was that for?!"

"Hmph, you should know why Hot-headed idiot! Lalamon and Ki-chan told me what happened." she said crossing her arms glaring at Tai who scratching behind his head nervously.

"I'm sorry Tai...I told her not to hit you to hard." I spoke up softly, feeling partly bad for him but the other part is like 'nah! let Ray-chan smack him around'

"No need to apologize to a idiot Butterfly, now let's all go eat shall we?" she sad putting up a smile again ignoring a grumbling Tai.

Bath After Dinner

Me, Lalamon, Sora, Biyomon, Rayen, Mimi and Palmon was soaking in the hot water. Sora and Rayen was annoyed with the boys mostly Tai and Matt and Joe being too noisy, Rayen being Rayen decided to do something about it her own way.

"Hey! Boys on the other side! Shut your pie holes well ya?! Us girls need peace and quiet or I'll shut you up myself!" we sweat-drop when Rayen shook her fist while yelling over at the other side of the wall.

"Who cares May! We can be loud as much as we want! Right Matt?"

I can just see Tai smirking big, I had to hold in my laughter seeing Rayen steaming mad oddly she calmed down stepping out of the water worrying me when she put her towel around her chest walking over to grab a chair letting the feet part slide against the ground to the other side, it was silent for a while when we heard a painful yelp and a splash and a smiling Rayen hoping back in the water.

"R-Ray-chan, did you have to go that far?" I spoke up nervously.

"Tai had it coming, now...tell me why you let Yaamon on our side of the bath?" Rayen said with slightly annoyed look at the happily Yaamon in my arms using a fang smile.

"W-well, Yaamon don't know the boys and it'll probably cause problems so I uh."

"No worries, I was just carious," I did see Rayen use her index finger and middle finger pointing to both her eyes then points at Yaamon then did a slicing motion against her throat.

I sweat-drop, oh Rayen she's so silly but I love that side of her. A sound erupted from the back of my throat when Gomamon was floating in our water!

"I've never been so relaxed in my whole life."

"Gomamon! You're not supposed to be over here!" Biyomon clearly was upset, I am too I dunk my head in the water only showing my nose up using Yaamon hiding the rest of my head blushing.

"Get back to the boy's side!" I watch Palmon use her poison ivy grabbing Gomamon and toss him to the boy's side.\

I giggled hearing the boys(set for TK thank god) yelp in pain sounded like Joe, Matt and Tai. Rayen Snickered that sounded oddly evilly. After we were all done we put on a pink robe, the same feeling kept nagging me from the back of my mind but I pushed it aside, the other girls went on ahead to meet with the boys while Lalamon, and Yaamon stayed with me.

"Kira, maybe you should ask Rayen, Sora or Mimi to take a look at your back. Those cuts look red and the bruises look darker then it was before." Lalamon said to me with worry in her voice.

"Really? Well, if you say so Lalamon. I might ask the girls, but I think I should ask Joe since he's trying to be a doctor." I told her.

"Let's get going girlies."

I huff hearing Yaamon call us 'girlies'.

"Don't call us that Yaamon, we have names use them," I scolded him walking to the room poking my head in seeing everyone found a bed, seeing Joe I walk over to where he was getting ready to lay down "Joe?"

"Oh, uh yeah Kira?"

"I need your helping taking care of some cuts I can't reach, but um I know your a boy and don't want to see my bare back uh naked, so is it okay if I use your first aid kit? I'll ask one of the girls."

"Oh, sure. Here." he hands me the first aid kit smiling.

"Thanks so much Joe, I'll give this back to you after I'm done with it."

I walk over to the girls asking them if they help me with my cuts on my back, Mimi being Mimi didn't want to cause she's to tired. Sora and Rayen gladly got up outside the room in the bathroom. When they finished I thank them, then gave Joe his first aid kit then jump onto my bed which was next to Rayen's bed. Everyone was sleeping soundly but some reason I was having a nightmare.

Dream

 _I was running, but my hair was down, it was messy and the butterfly clip on still in my hair just barely. I yelled out a name before jumping forward tackling someone small away from a sword? There was growling like a lion, and voices yelling out my name and another._

End of Dream

My eyes snap open, I sat up rubbing my face looking around seeing everyone sleeping.

"Huh?" I frown seeing no Tai and Agumon in their bed, so I push the blanket off my legs waking Lalamon and Yaamon "Go back to sleep you two, I'll be in the bathroom." I whispered softly.

"Nah, I'm coming with ya toots." I look at Yaamon blinking.

"O-okay...come on." I pick Yaamon up in my arms and tip toed out of the room walking over to the bathroom I knew Tai and Agumon was "Tai? Are you and Agumon in there?" I whispered loud enough for Tai to hear.

The door open seeing Tai with out his goggles.

"What's up?"

"I didn't see you or Agumon in bed, so I thought you two must be in the bathroom."

"Yeah, Agumon didn't want me to come to the bathroom alone...treating me like a kid." he said pouting slightly making me giggle.

"Okay, I need to head to the ladies bathroom."

"Uh, with that little guy with you?" He ask frowning pointing to Yaamon, who was about to bite his finger "Gah! What the heck?!"

"Y-Yaamon!" I gasp "I'm so sorry, Tai."

"N-not a problem."

He close the bathroom door, I walk to the girls bathroom yawning softly setting Yaamon on the sink telling him to watch out for creeps even though there's no creeps...but I don't know about digimon.

I was washing my hands when all hell broke loose, I heard a huge crash next door where Tai and Agumon was. I quickly grab Yaamon in my arms and rush outside of the bathroom skidded to a halt gasp seeing a huge lion like digimon but it was on it's feet like a human.

"I must obey...destroy them...the Children...!"

Something was wrong, his eyes look blank and empty! Don't tell me he's being controlled by a gear too.

"Kira!" I felt happiness when Tai and Agumon ran over saying Orgamon was behind him. They must of ran into these two digimon when I left "Why does he hate us?"

"He hates you because I commanded him to hate you!"

"Whaa!"

I gasp step back hiding behind Tai, that digimon look bad and evil.

"Now the real trouble starts!"

"Agumon, who is that?"

"That's Devimon."

"He looks bad!"

"No kidding, he also looks evil." I said holding Yaamon closer to my chest scared.

"This guy _invented_ the nightmare!"

"I have no further use for this imaginary building."

I gasp when the building slowly turned into nothing but ruins! And Devimon was using his touch of evil trying to scatter our friend's!

"I hope this is a bad dream."

"Tai!"

I frown seeing poor Agumon holding his stomach like he was in pain, even Yaamon started looking sick too.

"I'm too weak to walk, even after all the food I eaten."

"Huh?"

"Tai! Yaamon doesn't look so good ether." I said worry holding poor Yaamon closer gently.

"The food, the bath, the building - none of it was real. I created all of it in your imagination."

"Listen you! If you don't bring back our friends, you're gonna be in really big trouble!" I grab his arm in worry while using my other arm to hold Yaamon.

"Tai..."

"That's amusing. My concerns are more important than your friends."

"That's my only concern," Back talked him, I felt like I wanted to say 'oooh' but not this time "You bring 'em back now!"

"Bring them back. You impudent brat - you dare to order _me_?"

Oh no, this doesn't sound good huh? I look at Tai, he was wearing just his underwear...I look down to see I was only in a towel, I squeaked step back.

"I'll show you who is _really_ in control here!" the island started to shake "You see, I have discovered the secret of the black gears from below. I call them forth to do my bidding! You and your friend's happened upon this tiny island, which is just one fragment of the old world scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the digi-destined, sent to rescue this world from my domination!"

"You got us all wrong! We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into your world."

"Yeah! So just let our friend's you!" I felt courage go through my veins.

"Your little act no longer amuses me...It's time to bring an end to the digi-destined!"

I gasp seeing the island we were on started splitting up!

"I will destroy them."

"What?"

We look at the lion digimon confuse and worried.

"Every one."

Agumon rush in front of us "oom...pah!" his pepper breath didn't work! This is very bad!

Agumon got blasted back away from us "Now the boy and girl."

"Yes, then the others, one by one. Once those irritating children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me!"

"Tai!" I let Yaamon down to the ground and jump wrapping my arms around the lion digimons arm that was raised "Let Tai go you bad kitty!"

"K-Kira!"

"Now, do it, Leomon! Destroy the boy and get the girl next."

"As you command."

I squeaked when he fling me off his arm landing on my already bruised back, Yaamon was at my side glaring at the so called Leomon take out a blade...my eyes widen, my dream!

"Noooo!...Heelllp!"

"No, Tai!" I screamed, I quickly got up on my feet again.

"Don't waste your breath."

Tai's bed came crashing down near us, I frown watching Tai's digivice was now next to Leomon's feet.

"What are you waiting for - do it!"

The digivice shot out a beam of light blinding Leomon making him let go of Tai.

"Aarrrgggh!"

Suddenly a black gear came out of his back!

"The black gear - the light drove it out! Devimon no longer has control over Leomon!"

I smiled, we saved Leomon from his control then! Thank goodness.

"I think you're right - How do you feel, Leomon?" I walk to Leomon's side put my hand on his arm startling him but he relaxed.

"I am free of Devimon's powers!"

Tai bend down grab his digivice "Leomon, do you know what this thing is?"

"I can tell you that for me it is proof that you are one of the digi-destined. The digi-vices are powerless in the hands of anyone else."

"You're right. But you are no match for me!" I gasp in horror to see what he was doing.

"Nooo! Leave our friend's alone!" I yelled almost in tears even crack a smile when I heard Rayen yelling at Devimon, to put her down or she'll sucker punch him.

"Do not harm them!" Leomon sent the same blast he did on Agumon when he was being controlled making Devimon loose his focus.

I gasp grab Yaamon and ran to Tai and Agumon when a green like Orge jump in fighting Leomon, his name is Orgamon.

"Your soft heart is your weakness. We will never join as allies - you will never know true power!"

"You may defeat me - but the digi-destined will be out of your reach!"

"What?" I said softly eyes widen when she stab his blade to the ground where me, Tai, and Agumon was standing on went down landing on a small rock moving away.

I hope Lalamon is okay, I know Rayen will take care of Lalamon for me...please be safe everyone.

...

Me: Sooo...what ya think? Like it? Love it? Keep on reading darlin's~ There's a reason for Yaamon to be with Kira and Lalamon is with Rayen, you'll see on the next chapter of Digimon Adventure: Digital Love! Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Howdy! Here's the 7th chapter~ Sorry if it doesn't make since with a digimon not in a snow island but I don't care~ I did draw a TaIra(TaixKira shipping name so far xD)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Kira Inoue! Rayen belongs to my lovely lil sis Yukiyo-chan~ Enjoy!

...

 **Digimon Adventure: Digital Love**

Chapter 7: Bada Boom!

...

I groan, eyes fluttering open to see snow and more snow. I slowly sat up remembering, Leomon and Tai and Agumon. He saved us even though sending us off a cliff was bad, but me and Yaamon got suppurated from Tai and Agumon. A gasp escaped my lips looking around for Yaamon, fear struck me not seeing him.

"Yaamon!" I stood up started calling out to him.

"I'm right here Kira, no need to shout toots."

I whirl around seeing Yaamon hopping over until I rush over with my arms open catching him in mid-hop, I hug he so hard I forgot that he needed to breathe. I chuckled hugged him less hard, I was so happy to see he's okay.

"Thank god, I was afraid you were lost too...We should try to find the others."

"You got it chicky, I'll protect you since the flower power isn't here to do it." he said proudly.

I giggled "Your such a sweet heart, let's uh...," looks left and right "Go this way."

I walk to the right with Yaamon grinning ear to ear in my arms, it wasn't long after I started to walk we weren't getting any where. I sigh, finding a spot to stop and rest my feet, shivering slightly from the cold

"Do you know where we are Yaamon?" I ask him carious if he knew.

"Nope, not a clue toots." He stated matter factually.

"Okay then, let's make it our goal to find out where we are." I said smiling happily.

After a while of resting my feet I got up and started walking again with Yaamon, who was in my arms again, I don't mind carrying Yaamon. I wonder if he'll ever digivolve on his own? He'll probably look so cool if he did. I frown when I heard some commotion near by so I picked up my pace to find a digimon and huge rooster digimon attacking defenseless digimon! I glared set Yaamon down causing him to look at me confuse, grab a bunch of snow in my hands formed it into a snowball and toss it as hard as I could hitting the digimons back, causing it to stop it's attack. It turn around eyes mad, what's worst I didn't realize there was a stupid black gear on it's back, I need to stop acting so rashly.

"Leave that digimon alone! Pick on someone your own size you over grown chicken!" Not a best idea to make it mad.

"I was just going to eat my lunch but, since you took that away. I'll just eat you!" I squeak when he started to charge at us! I quickly jump to the side while Yaamon hop to the other side.

"Hold still! I'm hungry!"

' _Oh man, what do I do now?! I did something with out thinking, and that's mostly Tai's job, not mine! Think Kira, Think!_ ' I thought to myself while I quickly stood up and back away each time the rooster step to me threatening like.

"Get away from her Akatorimon! Rolling Black! Ha!" I gasp when a ball of darkness hit the Akatorimon's back of it's head, I stared wide eyed at Yaamon.

"No Yaamon! Stay back, your to tiny for him." I said in horror when Akatorimon turn around going after Yaamon.

"Akatori Kick!"

I gasp seeing Yaamon got kicked to the side but it's foot.

"Yaamon! You stupid chicken!" I glared angrily at Akatorimon, grab hand full of snow, forming a snowball from the ground "Hiya!" I toss the snowball at Akatorimon's "Leave my friend alone you stupid chicken!"

"Akatori kick!" I gasp in pain when Akatorimon kick me senseless, I groan laying on the ground.

"Darn it...why do I always get end up getting hurt." I use my arms pushing my body up shakily.

"I like it when my meal is feisty, ha ha ha! Now burn to a crisp! Scar-Red Eye!" A beam of fire came out of it's eyes straight at me.

My eyes widen in fear, I felt like the world was slowing down when I heard Yaamon yelling my name. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain.

"Bada Boom!"

Bada Boom? I snap my eyes open to see a dark purple digimon with red scarf, red gloves.

"I wont let you touch her, Akatorimon! You have to go through me. Bada Boom!" flames came from his hand and sent them to Akatorimon, frying him up most likely.

"Wait! You have to destroy the black gear." I called out to the little devil digimon hoping to help some how.

"Got it, stay back toots I'll handle this." Toots? Wait...Yaamon called me that some times, no way Yaamon digivolved?!

I stood up watching Yaamon's new look took care of the black gear destroying it and also sending Akatorimon in the air, I sweat-drop, I felt bad for Akatorimon now. I shivered remembering the cold, wrapping my arms around my shivering body realizing I only had a towel on. I quickly put on my clothes that was in my bag behind my back, still shivering.

"Cold toots?" I look down at Yaamon or what is his new name?

"Yeah, but what's your name now? I can't keep calling ya Yaamon now." I pointed out to him.

"Hmph, names Impmon now toots." he said with a grin.

I sweat-drop when Impmon, called me toots...again. Don't tell me that's his new catchphrase or something?

"W-we should keep going forward, We might end up running into Tai and Agumon. Maybe even someone else."

I watch him cross his arm look away not looking happy "Tch, what ever. I'll protect ya now, so flower power doesn't have to protect you all for herself now." He said grinning.

"Oh Impmon, thank you. But I'll also fight alongside ya."

We walk on ahead through the cold snowy island when we heard someone yelling something.

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

Me and Impmon took off running to the voice to see a trial of a ice bridge, and a frosty the snowmon look alike holding Tai and Agumon on it's shoulder's. I took off running on the icey bridge calling out their names making frosty stopping.

"Tai- kyaa!" I slipped on the ice causing my body to slide to frosty, Tai and Agumon who yelled out before I knocked into them "Ow."

"You alright toots?" I open my eyes to see a upside down Impmon look down at me with a grin.

"I-I'm okay, I forgot I was running on ice." I said groaning while standing up with help from Impmon.

"That hurt ugh, uh? Kira!"

"Oof! T-Tai...n-need. to. breathe!" I was losing oxygen from Tai's strong hugs.

"Oops, sorry Kira."

He let go stepping back, scratching behind his head nervously.

"That sure was a nasty fall we all had, everyone alright?"

"We're alright Frigimon. This is our other friend; Kira and uh...who's that?" he points to Impmon confuse.

"Oh! Uh This is Impmon, it's Yaamon's rookie form."

After that little reunion Frigimon lead us to the other island, which Tai told me Mat was on there since Frigimon saw a Gabumon with a human boy.

"I wonder where Gabumon and Matt landed." Tai wondered out loud while jumping off Frigimon's shoulder along with Agumon

"Hmmm. Right in the middle, I think. So they must be up there somewhere. In-in that forest."

"Sure, let's go for a hike." Tai said while whining.

"It can't be that hard? Hiking is fun Tai, come on Impmon!" I smiled brightly at Impmon not seeing a grumbling Tai looking away annoyed.

Me and Impmon were walking in front of Tai, Agumon and Frigimon, until we found a bed.

"Hey, there's a bed."

"Matt must be around here somewhere!"

Tai ran up to the bed, so I rush behind him along with the others.

"Matt! Can you hear me, Matt?" he called out hoping Matt would hear him.

"I hope he's okay, with it being cold I hope he didn't catch a cold or something." I spoke up worried for the guy.

We end up running - well more like Tai wanted to run ahead calling out Matt's name along with Agumon calling Gabumon's name, we did find them poor Gabumon had a cold. Frigimon went of somewhere after he heard Gabumon had a cold.

"How'd you get sick? You're the one with the fur around here. Huh?" I frown when Matt grab Tai's arm.

"Stop making fun of him. Leave him alone, Tai!" I step forward about to break it apart when Impmon grab my hand stopping me, he shook his head, boys will be boys, I guess...right?

"Hey, why don't you chill out, man? I was only trying to see how we could help him."

Agumon walk Gabumon to the cave when Matt started acting all stubborn, started pushing Tai around then Matt started running off saying he'll find everyone him self and now they were rolling in the snow! I didn't want to see them fighting anymore, there suppose to be friend's for pete sakes!

' _What would Ray-chan do? Huh?! Oh no!_ '

I gasp seeing Tai and Matt rolled down to a cliff! I quickly rush over when the part they were sitting on broke apart to grab Tai's hand, so yeah I was on my stomach in the freaking ice cold snow, holding Tai's hand with both of hands that were pop-cycles. Thankfully Tai grabbed Matt's hand, just when things are already bad something else just had to make things worst!

I scream when the whole cliff was broke apart by some digimon called Mojyamon.

"Aaah!"

My hand slip from Tai's grip, but a small body grab me around the waist. I felt my body hit something then bouncing off it into the snow, it was Frigimon!

"It's raining kids and digimon again. I'm gonna have to start carrying an umbrella."

"Thank you Frigimon!"

"Good timing!"

"Without you, we'd be flat as pancakes!"

"Ha. Well, next time try not to land on my head. Here, I brought some food."

"Excellent! Unh! Let's eat!"

I handed some of the food to Impmon while I ate a candy bar from my bag, when Mojyamon jump down. Frigimon was fighting him until he was sent to us. Agumon and Gabumon digivolved into Greymon and Garurumon, Impmon jump into the fight with his famous 'Bada Boom' he loves to use now. Frigimon got behind him holding him still so Greymon can blast the gear with his Nova Blast destroying it and destroying some of the cliff wall showing lots of black gears. Garurumon destroyed the black gears.

"Wow! There's a mountain of them."

The island was now heading back to Infinity Mountain again where Devimon is waiting. I walk a bet far from the others with Impmon talking about his life before we met, it was a sad one but he was a tough digimon.

"Um...Kira, can we talk?" I look up at a nervous Tai rubbing behind his head.

"Uh sure, I'll be right back Impmon."

I stood up walk with Tai a bet.

"What's wrong Tai?"

"It's just...back when, I uh called you a cold-hearted person. I was just angry, and I'm sorry."

"...Tai, listen. I didn't want to push you away, but I had two important people left me at a such a young age, then Ray-chan left me."

"May, didn't leave you." he said with a frown.

"Yeah, I kind of figure that out back at the mansion. My aunt and uncle lied to me thinking she did..." I said looking down at the snow.

"What?! May told me how evil your aunt and uncle is, but this takes the cake. Sorry you had to go through that all alone."

I shook my head smiling softly "It's okay. My parents." I blurted out surprising him.

"Huh? What about your parents?"

"My mom and dad took me to the mall, that's where I got this pink butterfly," I gestured to the butterfly clip on my head "They got it for me, for keeping my room clean and doing my homework. It was a beautiful day, when it happened," my voice wavered slightly but I cleared my throat "Some guy in a stupid ski mask strolls in the mall fires off a few rounds scaring everyone, I was scared crying while hugging my moms leg. The robber ask for everyone's money and anything they have on them, when it came to me and my parents they listened to keep me from harms way. The robber saw my pink butterfly, he was going to grab it out of my hair when I back away hiding behind my dad. It just got him mad, so he shot my dad who was arguing with him to not take my butterfly clip away."

"Why would a robber want a butterfly clip for?"

"It's not a normal clip, it has real diamonds on the wings here," I unhook it from my hair put it in my hand showing Tai the small diamonds on the wings "See, it cost allot. Any ways, my mom grab me in her arms shielding me from the man. But she also got shot. The robber freaked out when the cops got there so he tried to run, but thankfully the cops got him in time."

I finished my story, it was quiet for a while when Tai spoke up.

"So that's what you meant, when you left. You were afraid to get to close, cause your afraid you'll lose anyone else."

I nodded look at him ashamed "Yes, only one that knew was Sora. She got me to talk, I'm sorry - ow!" I frown nose where he flicked my nose.

"Stop apologizing," he grin "I forgive you, but I should apologize to you though." he said while scratching behind his head shyly.

I giggled step forward grab his glove hand in mine "I forgive you Goggle-head, but if you so much as argue with me again I'll let Ray-chan to deal with ya." I said, while I wink at him causing his cheeks to turn pink.

Suddenly we both smelled something burning, I yelled out when Tai's butt was on fire! He was running around yelling until Frigimon used his subzero ice punch attack turning him into a ice sculpture. Me, Matt, Gabumon, Frigimon, Agumon and Impmon were laughing not knowing a certain imp digimon burn Tai's butt.

...

Me: So, I hope you enjoy Tai and Kira getting back to being buddies again~ Is there a little more then a friendship forming between the two? You just have to keep reading kiddies~ Ciao~


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Howdy! Here's the 8th chapter. Next chapter is going to be starting about the Tag and Crest's.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Kira! Rayen belongs to my lil sister Yukiyo-chan on DA. Enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Adventure: Digital Love**

Chapter 8: Angemon

...

We finally got off that snow island, I was sitting behind Matt on Garurumon along with Impmon. When we saw Leomon about to swing his blade down on TK!

"Howling Blaster!"

He dodged it but it pushed him away from TK.

"TK!"

"You came in time!"

Matt jump off Garurumon same with me while holding Impmon in my arms still.

"That was close!" Garurumon went to attack Leomon.

I ran after Leomon and Garurumon to see Tai had a hold on a baby digimon, and Greymon attacking Orgamon. The worst part is more black gears came out of know where! And they went right into Leomon's back, it was horrible seeing him in so much pain. He grew bigger and his skin tone turn blackish gray evil like, Devimon is so going to pay for causing so much pain. I gasp seeing him send his fist of the beast king at Garurumon then Greymon! Impmon jumped out of my arms.

"I'll show him! Stay back toots."

"No Impmon! He's way to strong for you!" I yelled out in panic seeing him send his bada boom attack at Leomon.

"Grr, Fist of The Beast King!"

"Woah!" He dodged it just in time, making me sigh in relief. Leomon sent another getting Impmon off guard making him fly smacking into Tai's back.

Some reason he turn around facing TK and Patamon, I frown.

"I am your humble servant and will obey you, Devimon." he started walking over to TK, making my eyes widen in horror.

I snap out my frozen state running to TK step in front of him when Togemon came from the air knocking Leomon away but bouncing off him too, Patamon landed on the ground making TK rush to his friend and digimon partner.

"Patamon, you gotta take it easy buddy!"

"I'm sorry."

Aww, Patamon looks so cute when he looks like that. I shook my head, thinking it wasn't a time to think like this.

"I was just trying to protect you."

"And you were doin' great - don't feel bad, little guy."

Matt rush over standing in front of us both, Leomon was advancing to us so I put my hands on both of TK's shoulders just in case I need to run for it with him.

"Ready for a real fight?"

"Huh?" I frown seeing Tai walking over all courageous like, don't tell me he's going to do something stupid again!

"What are you waiting for, booger-breath? Come on and get us if you dare!"

Yep, he's so dead if we survive this, he's acting stupid yet again!

"What's up, dude, have you totally flipped out?"

"Stay back Tai! Don't do anything reckless goggle-head!"

My mouth open slightly ajar when Tai shove his digivice in Leomon's face, a bright light came from it causing Leomon to yell out in pain.

"These things pack quite a punch."

I took mine off my bag string look at it then step forward doing what Tai did along with Matt, I smiled happily seeing Leomon shrink back to normal size, he fell down on his hands and knees. I put my digivice back on my bag string and went down on my knees touching Leomon's arm.

"Are you okay, Leomon?"

"I am fine child, thank you all."

I smiled happily. We all sat down around Leomon while he told us the legend.

'According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good digimons into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the digi-destined will appear from another world. When they arrive they will come to possess super-powers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File island has been seized by an evil power. We're in danger of destruction, and now you've appeared."

"Whoa, that's amazing, but tell me, how can you be sure that we're the kids you're talking about?"

He has a good point, just don't tell him I said that.

"Yeah, do you have some proof that we're the same ones?"

"It's been foretold that the digi-destined have the ability to make digimons digivolve. You've done that and it's all the proof I need."

"I, for one, hope it's true. My theory is we'll be released after we save the island. Once our purpose is served, there's no other reason for us to remain."

"And I'll finally be able to change these clothes!" I sweat-drop, oh Mimi she's more worried about clothes and such.

"That's right - If Leomon's information is correct, we'll be heading straight for home."

"I can't wait!"

Home...part of me don't want to go back, then I'll have to deal with my aunt and uncle. I look down feeling a hand grab mine which was on the grass next to Tai, which is the same person holding my hand...wait, he's holding my hand! My face turn bright shade pink, looking down at my lap while everyone talk.

After everyone agreed to fight against Devimon, we set out. Leomon had a boat, he rowed us to where Devimon is. I was nervous so I was trying to hide it by holding Impmon close to me. When we hiked up Devimon appeared but he sure had a growth spurt, probably from using black gears most likely. He flew down turning around sending a gust of wind sending us backwards slamming into the cliff wall hard, it was painful but I ignored it for now. We have to beat Devimon once and for all! He cause too much pain and sorrow for the digimon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Quick every body! We've got to strike right away!"

"Yeah! Let's kick his sorry butt!"

I smiled happily seeing Sora and Rayen running to us along beside Rayen floating was Lalamon!

"Lalamon!" I smiled happily she's okay.

"Ready gang?"

I smiled watching Lalamon digivolving to SunFlomon, after the others digivolved as will.

"Time for you to digivolve too Dorumon." Rayen said with a big grin.

"Right! Dorumon, digivolve too...Dorugamon!" Wow, now he has wings! Sweet.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon jump biting Devimon's arm.

"I think he's got him!"

But sadly Devimon push him off his arm making Garurumon smack right into Greymon.

"Oh no!"

"Your attacks are pitiful - I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"So you want a needle spray, do you?" sending her needles at Devimon but he smack his hand knocking Togemon down to the ground.

"Give up, you fools, it's useless!"

"Oh, poor Togemon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"Time to bring some light into this, Sunshine Beam!"

"Power Metal!"

I gasp seeing SunFlowmon got smack along with Dorugamon to the ground where Togemon was at.

"No! SunFlowmon!"

"Darn it! Come on Dorugamon! Kick Devimon's butt!" Rayen yelled out mad at Devimon for smacking her digimon, I'm mad as will, jerk face.

Impmon wanted to join so sent his bada boom attack at Devimon while Leomon jump blade in hand about to attack when Orgamon came out of Devimon's stomach? Ew, but he sent Leomon to the tree's, and smacking Impmon against the cliff wall. I picked him up in my arms while he was out cold. It was going down hell, he knocked all of our digimon friend's down like they were nothing but fly's! I quickly rush over to TK when Devimon turn around to look at him, I stood in front of him glaring at Devimon daring him to touch my little buddy.

"Ki-chan no!"

Before his hand could reach us, Garurumon pushed his hand away biting his arm, all our digimon jump on him biting him. Then he sent a blast sending all of us backwards making me let go of Impmon and a bet far from TK.

"Ugh." I groan laying on my stomach in pain.

My eyes widen seeing Devimon once again reach down for TK.

"Run TK! Patamon!" I yelled out in horror along with everyone else, when Devimon grab Patamon in his hand clinching it tightly.

When all of a sudden a bright light seeping out from his hand where Patamon was! I was in aw seeing Patamon digivolved into Angemon, he looks so cool.

"What's this, another foolish attempt."

"The forces of good are more powerful - even you can't stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island." I gasp when he raise his staff everyone's digivice's light went right too Angemon!

"That light is so bright - what are you doing to me?" He yelled out in pain from the light, all of our digimon dedigivolved "Stop it! I'm not going to allow you to take my power away, you'll have to fight me!"

"I'm afraid I have no other choice. If I can help others, my fate is unimportant."

I frown, what does he mean by unimportant? Don't tell me he's going to sacrifice himself?! He can't do that, what about TK?!

"Angemon!"

"Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished! I am ready to fight for peace!" Orgamon suddenly came flying out of Devimon's gut to attack Angemon, but his staff glowed brightly sending him far away. His staff slowly disappeared and the power went to his fist when he got into a stance.

"Be careful!"

Angemon turn his head slightly "I'll get him - relax."

"Come here, pretty boy!"

"I'll stop you! Ay-eee!" He sent his fist like he was punching Devimon but a pillar of light came from his fist and it went right through his chest!

"You have used up all your power - that wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you're no use to anyone! You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other digimon just as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger - I wonder what you'll do when you run into them? You haven't won at all - what a waste of time! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Angemon!" I cover my mouth with my hands in tears watching Angemon slowly disappearing.

"TK, I'll come back again, If you want me to."

"Angemon!" I fell down to my knees hugging TK in my arms while letting my tears cascading down my cheeks.

I open my eyes to see angel feathers floating down on each other, they started glowing turning into a egg!

"What's up with the other bad digimon, across the sea?"

"Yeah, I thought we were going home."

"I don't wanna have to fight again - I think I broke a nail."

"Your such a princess! Who cares if ya break a nail tough it out girl!" I sweat-drop at what Rayen told Mimi, she is right but I don't like being rude I'll just keep my thoughts to myself for now.

"Will, according to Leomon's legend, we've gotta do it! Remember, he said we're the digi-destined."

"Something's happening!" Some rocks got pushed off a ground showing some tech thing.

Then some old man appeared in the light that is coming out of the tech thingy.

"Ah, I've heard of you kids. I must say, I'm pleased."

"Excuse me, sir, tell us - who are you, and what do you want?"

"So you children are the digi-destined. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon."

I have a gut feeling this isn't going to be fun, probably dealing with more walking - which I'm fine with, but now we have to deal with a new threat?! Why can't this legend thing give us a break?

...

Me: Wow, now it's time to find some crests. I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow maybe the other day depends. Ciao!


End file.
